Fome de Amor
by Illy-chan H. Wakai
Summary: Hiei e Kurama se refugiam em uma cabana nas montanhas, deixando todo e qualquer tabu do lado de fora da porta... isto é, se eles conseguirem passar da porta afinal, o prazer chama mais alto e tem muita pressa. OneShot


.  
**Hiei e Kurama**

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, Angústia Leve, Universo Alternativo.

**Censura:** Lemon

**Observação**: os personagens de Yu Yu Hakusho não me pertencem – e nem ganho nada com isso.

.

**AVISO EXTRA:**

Fic participante do Concurso _**"Lalachan's Yu yu Hakusho Fanfic Party"**_ , do site da Lala-chan, o **Lalachan´s YYH Homepage, em 2003**, infelizmente hoje fechado.

Categorias: **"Melhor Lemon"** e **"Melhor Declaração de Amor."**

.**  
**

**Nota da Autora****:**

**OIEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
**Olá a todas as leitoras de YYH do Ffnet! Meu nome é Illy-chan HimuraWakai, sou escritora de fics de YYH a alguns anos – e mais recentemente, de GW.

No momento, estou postando aqui no f.f net algumas das minhas traduções de Gundam Wing, com o **Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções** - e logo deverei inaugurar meu próprio site, onde tanto as minhas fics quanto minhas traduções e também as de várias outras amigas estarão sendo disponibilizadas.

Maiores explicações, no final desta fic e no meu profile, ok? ^~

Assim, desejo boa leitura a vocês... e vemo-nos novamente, ao fim da fic!

_**Illy-chan **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Fome de Amor**

**Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

Capítulo Único

* * *

-

"Você me deixa louco..." Hiei murmurou, beijando o pescoço de Kurama. Eram as primeiras palavras que ele falava desde aquele beijo incrível nas arcadas. Nesse momento, estavam abraçados e encostados à porta da cabana, depois de uma viagem longa e carregada de tensão sexual da casa dos Minamino até o refúgio da família, nas montanhas.

Realmente, passar mais de um mês sem ver Kurama não era, em absoluto, uma boa idéia.

"A sensação é mútua." Kurama respondeu, ofegando, enquanto Hiei passava as mãos por suas pernas, subindo dos joelhos para as coxas, ao mesmo tempo que levantava a barra da sua túnica.

"Eu já tinha imaginado!" Hiei exclamou, apertando as nádegas do amante e respirando fundo.

"Imaginado... o quê?" perguntou, inclinando-se para o Youkai.

"Que você estava prontinho para mim..." Ele respondeu com a respiração curta, lambendo-lhe o ouvido "Será que você não conhece roupa de baixo?"

"Claro que sim! Se não estou usando nada, é por sua culpa!"

Hiei gemeu.

_"Minha culpa?_ Pôr todos os demônios do Makai, Kurama! Eu não pedi..."

"Culpa sua, _sim_!" Kurama insistiu "Eu não estava arrumado quando você chegou, lembra? Então, quando fui me vestir... Bem, acho que esqueci..."

_"Esqueceu-se?"_ a voz do Koorime subiu uma oitava.

"Foi só um esquecimento, ora!"

"Que os deuses me ajudem... Pois não esqueça mais, seu... Youko maluco! Acho que meu coração não aguenta... sem falar de outra parte de meu corpo!"

"Essa outra parte de seu corpo não parece estar sofrendo... Na verdade..." Com um sorrisinho, Kurama massageou o membro duro e rígido de Hiei por cima do tecido da calça, enlouquecendo o pequeno Youkai "... ele parece estar ótimo! Exceto..."

"Exceto o quê?" indagou o Youkai, com seu jeito característico.

"Você está vestido demais... _Como sempre!"_

"Hn. Pois fique sabendo que hoje é seu dia de sorte, Raposa: vou cuidar disso imediatamente."

Com gestos seguros e rápidos, Hiei afastou-se apenas o suficiente para desabotoar os cintos e descer a calça, juntamente com a cueca. Vestido apenas com a camiseta negra, Hiei colou-se outra vez a Kurama, beijando sofregamente os lábios do amante.

Kurama retribuiu com igual intensidade: entreabriu os lábios, permitindo o acesso da língua úmida de Hiei, mordiscou o lábio inferior do Youkai e inclinou a cabeça para aprofundar ainda mais o beijo. Rápidas como um raio, suas mãos começaram a explorar o corpo rijo e quente do Koorime, acariciando-o nas costas, por baixo do tecido, enquanto deslizava-as para os quadris estreitos, enchendo, logo depois, as mãos com as nádegas tenras e deliciosas do amante. Então, num gesto ousado, esfregou o próprio membro rígido no pênis dolorosamente intumescido do Youkai, ao mesmo tempo em que enfiava a pontinha de um dedo em seu ânus apertado.

_"Oh, sim..._ Está ficando melhor..." murmurou.

Hiei arquejou.

Agarrando-o pelos pulsos, pressionou as mãos de Kurama na parede.

"Você é um perigo: desse jeito, não vou resistir por muito tempo."

Ao sentir que Hiei estava tremendo, Kurama foi invadido por uma necessidade ainda maior de tocá-lo. Afastando as mãos de Hiei dos punhos, colou-se definitivamente a ele, acariciando-o por sob a camisa. A pele dele estava quente... Tão quente! O ruivo tratou de explorar cada músculo, cada curva, cada detalhe daquele corpo másculo.

Hiei estremeceu.

"Kurama..." Gemeu, completamente perdido naquele mar de prazer. Instintivamente, amoldou a boca em um dos mamilos rosados do ruivo, que estavam tão vulneráveis à sua frente ... e começou a sugá-lo de maneira forte e faminta.

_"Ohhhhhhh..."_ Kurama arqueou o corpo, gemendo de vontade de tê-lo dentro de si. "Agora, Hiei... _Agora..._ Kudasai!"

Hiei não precisou mais de incentivo: com um som gutural, arrancou a túnica que o Kitsune estava usando, e pressionou Kurama na parede.

"Segure-se em mim." Pediu. Ergueu-o segurando-o pelas nádegas, enquanto ajeitava a cabeça do membro no buraco róseo, e, com uma investida poderosa, penetrou-o .

Kurama gritou, ao sentir-se penetrado daquela maneira.

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

Naquela posição, seria impiedosamente empalado pelo membro do amante, pois a gravidade o faria descer cada vez, forçando-o a enterrar o membro grosso e intumescido do amante cada vez mais dentro de si. Que delícia!

"OOOOOOHHHH...Hiei!"

"Kit...su... ne... AAAAAHHHH!" Hiei gritou, ao ultrapassar a resistência do anel de couro.

Hiei mal podia respirar: a sensação que tinha era que estava sendo esmagado, à medida que sentia o membro grosso e rígido ir conseguindo, aos poucos, centímetro por centímetro, entrar dentro de Kurama. Que... dor! Mas...

"Como... você é... gostoso, Kitsune..." Hiei sussurrou, enquanto Kurama, já alucinado pela realização de tão antiga fantasia - Céus! Ele estava sendo penetrado por seu Youkai, bem na _porta da cabana_ dos pais... E de pé! - rendia-se de vez, e prendia as pernas ao redor de sua cintura. Valendo-se de toda sua força e musculatura, Hiei aguentou o peso... e, levado pela ânsia de se aprofundar cada vez mais dentro de seu amante perfumado, iniciou um ritmo tão poderoso nas estocadas, que tirou qualquer vestígio de sanidade de Kurama.

"Ohhh, Hiei... Assim, assim..." ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros molhados de suor de Hiei, enquanto arqueava-se totalmente de encontro à parede. "Não pare... Não pare!"

"Não vou... parar, Raposa... Prometo... Você é tão..." Hiei sentia o próprio pênis preenchendo, penetrando, invadindo, abrindo caminho dentro do ânus quente e apertado do seu ruivo... Era bom demais! "Pelos Deuses, Kurama!"

AH! Como Kurama amava sentir o pênis grosso e inchado de Hiei arregaçando-o, ferindo-o, enterrando-se dentro dele... fundo, tão fundo, tão fundo, até fazê-lo achar que seria partido em dois! Oh, Inari... Era um prazer tão grande, que fazia valer a pena toda a dor excruciante que estava sentindo... Mas ainda poderia fazer seu Youkai enlouquecer um pouco mais...

"AAAAHHHH..." Hiei gritou arquejando, ao sentir Kurama repentinamente contrair o ânus de propósito; apertando-o, esmagando-o, como que numa tentativa de impedir, retardar, o avanço de seu pênis... mas cuja finalidade era fazê-lo enlouquecer de vez.

Kurama queria, precisava vê-lo...

Abrindo num relance os belos olhos verdes, completamente enevoados pelo prazer, Kurama sentiu-se hipnotizado pela beleza... e pela força de seu amante: Hiei mantinha os dentes cerrados, o corpo musculoso, tenso, e totalmente rígido, pelo esforço de segurar o amante humano; coberto de suor; enquanto aumentava o ritmo, a força, e a profundidade de cada estocada, naquela louca vontade de penetrar o jovem ningen até o limite.

Observar Hiei à luz fraca, com sua pele clara e molhada de suor; a musculatura tensa; as nádegas tenras, às quais sentia completamente contraídas, com a presença de um dedo seu quase que totalmente dentro do anus do Koorime, tornou-se algo quase que insuportável...

Foi quando Hiei, numa súbita inspiração, tomou-lhe o membro intumescido, em cuja fenda, na glande avermelhada, já despontava um liquido leitoso, numa das mãos, colhendo-o num aperto tão firme, que faz o prazer de Kurama tornar-se doloroso, de tão bom. E gritar:

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Já nos últimos estertetores, próximos ao gozo, Hiei observou-o crispar o rosto, de prazer...e dor. Ah, como amava ouvir o som da voz de sua raposa! Gemendo, a voz rouca e suave de Kurama era um doce convite ao pecado... e seus gritos, verdadeiras súplicas... por mais prazer. Mesmo que significasse mais dor.

Observou o suor brilhando em sua pele, fazendo a massa de cabelos ruivos colarem-se às suas costas... Pelo Makai! Ambos suavam tanto que estava ficando cada vez mais difícil segurar Kurama; amparar seu peso, tão superior ao seu. Seu pequeno corpo tremia, levado ao extremo do controle de tal maneira, que ele não sabia como ainda não caíra ainda ao chão, levando consigo sua bela raposinha.

A ânsia pelo gozo impedia-o de respirar; fazia com que de sua boca entreaberta, ao invés de palavras, saíssem apenas gemidos. E gritos mal-contidos, abafados de encontro ao tórax de Kurama...

Gritos os quais decidie sufocar, colocando repentinamente um mamilo entre os lábios de sua boquinha – pela qual bem sabia, seu amante era capaz de fazer loucuras.

A resposta de Kurama não demorou.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH, Hiei!" sentia o Koorime sugar um mamilo doce e rosado como se fosse arrancá-lo fora, tal a gula com que o sugava.

O gozo se aproximava: a onda de prazer os envolvia como um mar de sensações incontroláveis. Seu ânus ardia miseravelmente, a dor o estava fazendo morder os próprios lábios, mas tudo o que ele conseguia fazer, era implorar por mais, mais, e mais... enquanto sentia, alucinado de prazer, o membro de Hiei entrar e sair de dentro de seu ânus, sem parar, cada vez mais rápido, forte e impiedoso, tocando-o lá no fundo, ao mesmo tempo que suas contrações musculares faziam Hiei endurecer ainda mais as estocadas, disposto a só parar quando nada mais de si restasse fora do ruivo.

Incapaz de impedir a chegada do gozo por mais tempo, Kurama gemia, implorava:

_"Mais... Mais_... Oh, Hiei... MAIS! Mete... Mete em mim... me faz gozar... _por favor!"_

Hiei, levado pelos gemidos de Kurama, há muito que perdera noção de toda e qualquer coisa, menos de seu amante; menos daquele ânus apertadinho e quente... e de como era bom fodê-lo daquela maneira animal e descontrolada que tanto gostava! Cego e surdo à tudo, o Youkai sentia que o gozo estava chegando, avassalador: no fundo de sua consciência, sabia o quanto ele e Kurama estariam machucados depois daquela loucura, mas...

Seus braços agarraram o corpo esguio e encharcado de suor do ruivo, com toda a energia que ainda tinha, como se nunca mais fosse soltá-lo, e, num último impulso, entrou por completo dentro de Kurama, até o fim.

O grito agônico de prazer de Kurama pôde ser ouvido à kilômetros de distância.

A dor fora ainda maior que ele pudera imaginar: sentira como se estivesse sendo rasgado completamente por um tronco enorme, e seu corpo tentara se livrar do Koorime, arqueando-se, por instinto e jogando todo o seu peso para trás, apoiando-se à parede.

Por entre seu tórax alvo e esguio, um filete de sangue escorria, em meio à pele molhada de suor...

...Causado muito provavelmente pelos caninos de Hiei, cravados em seu mamilo, na hora do gozo: levado pelo instinto, o Koorime não resistira à loucura daquele orgasmo, e mordera, até tirar sangue, o biquinho rosado que estivera a sugar desesperadamente segundos antes.

Dessa vez o prazer fora tanto, que Hiei chegara a esquecer-se de si mesmo: isso nunca acontecera antes... nunca antes fora tão intenso! Sentia o membro da raposa explodir de encontro à musculatura rija de seu estômago, em jatos, dando-lhe um verdadeiro banho de esperma... ao mesmo tempo que seu próprio sêmen escorria pelas nádegas e coxas de Kurama, deslizando até as dele, logo abaixo: quente, cremoso, como a coroar a loucura suprema que fora aquele orgasmo ali, em meio à natureza, bem na varanda do chalé... e à vista de qualquer humano que passasse por aquela trilha.

Não gritara: simplesmente não tivera condições de fazê-lo.

Aquele orgasmo fora tão delirante, que nem sequer tivera consciência de que mordia desesperadamnte o mamilo de Kurama, ao invés de sugá-lo... Fora forte demais.

Suas pernas - antes firmes como rochas - agora, tremiam violentamente, tanto devido ao peso que ainda sustentava, quanto por ter tido, ali, o melhor orgasmo de toda a sua vida.

Enquanto lutava para encher os pulmões de ar, Hiei foi se abaixando, aos poucos, até ficar de joelhos, trazendo consigo seu amante, carinhosamente.

Esgotado, encostou o rosto no tórax do ruivo, fechou os olhos, e ficou a ouvir o ritmo enlouquecido das batidas daquele coração que tanto amava.

Não queria sair de dentro dele... Ainda não.

Sabia que Kurama ainda estava meio que "fora do ar", e que tentava, também, como ele, normalizar a respiração... Seu corpo esguio ainda estava sendo percorrido por fortes tremores, à exemplo do seu.

Sentia-se sem forças.

Exausto.

Igual à quando usava o Kokuryuha.

Agradeceu intimamente aos céus por estarem no Ningenkai: caso estivessem no Makai, e de repente aparecesse um inimigo, não saberia dizer se teria ainda forças para lutar.

Foi quando sentiu dedos, leves como a brisa que agora secava seus corpos, percorrerem delicada e amorosamente seus cabelos negros, brincando suavemente com os fios molhados de suor, numa carícia suave e meiga... Um gesto no qual se podia sentir toda uma carga de carinho, proteção... e amor.

Era a maneira cuidadosa e sensível de Kurama de se aproximar de seu amado Koorime, depois de fazerem amor: de dizer-lhe que estava ali, ao mesmo tempo que dava-lhe tempo e espaço para ele se recompor, sem se impor com palavras... apenas transmitindo-lhe carinho e silêncio.

O jovem ruivo sabia o quanto era dificil para o Youkai aqueles momentos mágicos, em que as barreiras em torno do seu coração baixavam, e ele ficava com à mercê de emoções e sentimentos que nunca imaginara um dia existir... ou quanto mais, sentir, por alguém.

Para Kurama, todas as vezes em que faziam amor eram momentos lindos, preciosos como a mais bela das jóias... Mas tinha sensibilidade suficiente para saber que, para Hiei, eles eram quase como uma violação... quase um estupro mental, nos quais era forçado a se render a uma explosão de sentimentos que ele ainda não conseguia entender, compreender, ou mesmo, assimilar direito. Quanto mais aceitá-los.

Seu Koorime ainda não tinha confiança suficiente em si mesmo, carregava no coração cicatrizes profundas demais... E um medo muito grande de amar... e de ser amado.

Aqueles eram momentos em que Hiei ficava _**vulnerável.**_

Assim sendo, sempre que terminavam de fazer amor, aquele era o gesto criado por Kurama para lhe mostrar que o amava; mas que respeitava seu silêncio e suas dúvidas, e que não o pressionaria de maneira alguma... Que o aceitava do jeito que era. E que esperaria por seu amor pelo tempo que fosse preciso...

Hiei _**sabia.**_

Desde a primeira vez de ambos, quando Kurama vira o quanto ele ficara perdido e desamparado em meio à tantas emoções e sentimentos desconhecidos, Hiei vira aquelas esmeraldas ficarem rasas de lágrimas... para, logo depois, aquelas mesmas mãos que tanto prazer haviam dado à seu corpo virgem, começarem a acariciar-lhe os cabelos, do mesmo jeito meigo de agora. E fora o que bastara para que ele criasse coragem e se deixa-se perder, não mais em prazeres sensuais, mas sim, nos braços daquele ningen-demônio, que tão somente dizia lhe amar.

Ainda sentindo a lassidão proveniente do gozo, Hiei moveu o rostinho cansado que descansava no peito suado e arquejante de Kurama, e, finalmente, entreabriu os olhos vermelhos... vendo-se, então, próximo ao mamilo que machucara, sem querer.

Levado por um súbito impulso, o Koorime foi movendo-se devagar, se chegando de mansinho, de mansinho, até conseguir ficar apenas alguns centímetros de distância... e, carinhosamente, poder passar a pontinha da língua rosada no mamilo... bem de leve, como que a pedir desculpas por tê-lo machucado.

Um leve gemido foi sua resposta.

Erguendo um pouco o rosto, Hiei olhou para Kurama, inquieto, seus olhos vermelhos procurando por um novo sinal de dor nas suas feições delicadas.

Foi quando as jóias de esmeralda abriram-se.

Meigos.

Carinhosos...

Ainda enevoados pelo prazer. Prazer que _**ELE**_, Hiei, lhe dera.

Lindos.

Verdadeiros poços de luz... e amor.

Uma visão maravilhosa... Uma visão pela qual Hiei poderia matar... Ou até morrer, se fosse preciso.

_**"Não tenha medo, Koibito..."**_ foi o doce suspiro ouvido por Hiei.

_**"Sei que não quis me machucar."**_Seus belos olhos verdes, meigos, pareciam dizer.

Tranquilizado, o Youkai baixou novamente a cabeça... e com todo o carinho, começou a lamber devagar, delicadamente, o sangue que escorria do mamilo que machucara.

Kurama tornou a fechar os olhos e jogou a cabeça ruiva para trás... ao mesmo tempo que erguia as longas pernas do chão e cruzava-as novamente ao redor de seu amante, mantendo-o ainda mais próximo de si.

Sim, pensou, jamais poderia fazer seu amante ficar com medo de amá-lo...

A dor que sentira fora mínima, se, em recompensa, recebesse todo aquele carinho que Hiei estava lhe dando... Seu Itooshii tinha um jeito maravilhoso de pedir desculpas.

_**"Mais..."**_ foi o novo sussurro que Kurama segredou ao amante, em seu ouvido, ao mesmo tempo que lhe acariciava o lóbulo da orelha.

Estava exausto, é verdade.

E dolorido.

Muito dolorido.

Porém, a única coisa que lhe interesava agora, depois daquele gozo maravilhoso, era amar seu Demônio de Fogo, com tantas forças tivesse no coração. Mostrar a ele que não precisava ter medo... _**Nunca.**_ E que, acima de tudo, existia a sua confiança de que ele _**jamais lhe faria mal**_... ou _**o machucaria**_. Hiei ainda era muito inseguro no amor, como se não tivesse confiança em seus atos ou em si mesmo, quando se amavam...

Kurama podia sentir sempre sua reserva, seu eterno e férreo controle, quando faziam amor: era como se o Koorime tivesse medo de se entregar à todas aquelas sensações, e acabar perdendo o controle.

É certo que se assustara quando sentira os caninos afiados perfurarem seu mamilo; porém sabia que não fora por intenção de lhe machucar... Muito pelo contrário: fora um reflexo de que seu amado Youkai ousara se entregar ao prazer criado pelo amor de ambos... e que, em algum lugar, perdera as rédeas de seu não tão inabalável controle.

"Koibito..." sussurou, o som doce de sua voz soando como magia no ouvido de Hiei.

Sabendo-se perdoado, Hiei abraçou-o com mais força, e, terminando de sugar o sangue, respirou fundo, inalando o doce cheiro de rosas de Kurama misturado com o do amor de ambos. Quietinho, aguardou.

_"Ai Shite ru..."_ foi o sussurro doce, meigo e compassado que o envolveu até a alma... acalentou seu coração... e fez lágrimas subirem a seus olhos fechados...

"Eu também, Raposa... _**Muito**_**."** Viu-se respondendo. Os olhos vermelhos, fechados, e a voz, um murmúrio, denunciavam o fim da batalha dentro de si.

O corpo do humano parou, em choque.

Seus olhos arregalaram-se, incrédulos.

Seu coração falhou uma batida.

Hiei repetiu:

"Te amo, Kurama..." a voz, tão baixa, que poderia ser um mero sussurro do vento.

Um soluço foi sua resposta.

_**"Demais."**_ outro soluço, estrangulado.

Devagar, o Koorime criou coragem, e, levantando a cabeça, mergulhou em um par de olhos verdes marejados de lágrimas contidas... E perdeu-se de si, para sempre:

"Ai Shite ru mo, Kitsune..." sussurrou, ao mesmo tempo que uma solitária lágrima deslizava por sua face. _**"Tanto..."**_ Os belos olhos vermelhos vulneráveis, demonstravam todo o amor e insegurança do pequeno Youkai. Trêmulo, Hiei esticou-se, até se aproximar dos lábios rosados de Kurama, que tremiam, também "Como nunca amei ninguém..." os lábios do Koorime tocaram os do ruivo então com uma delicadeza infinita, selando um verdadeiro juramento de amor, beijando-o com tanto amor e carinho, que Kurama sentiu-se quebrar em milhões de pedaços.

_**"Eu te amo."**_

Foram as palavras que invadiram sua mente, enquanto era beijado por Hiei.

_**"Me ame também..."**_

Foram as palavras que fizeram com a primeira lágrima descesse pelo rosto delicado, vinda dos olhos fechados.

_**"...Por favor."**_

Foi o pedido que quebrou o desesperado controle que ainda tinha... e o fez explodir num choro convulso e angustiado, em pleno beijo.

Um choro no qual tudo o que sentia por seu amado Koorime era trazido à tona.

Carinho...

Necessidade...

Amor...

Um choro no qual, agradecia aos Deuses – a todos eles – pela dávida maravilhosa que acabava de receber.

Um choro que sacudia-lhe o corpo esguio e trêmulo em fortes soluços, e em lágrimas que pareciam lavar-lhe a alma de todos os medos que ainda tinha, no mais profundo do coração.

Um choro de alegria, felicidade... de esperança.

De redenção.

Um choro o qual lutava heroicamente para abafar, mas cuja intensidade apenas aumentou, quando, o jovem e poderoso Youkai que o abraçava como a um bibelô, temendo que se desfizesse em lágrimas ali mesmo, por sua culpa, perguntou:

_**"Por que chora, Kitsune?"**_

Oh, Inari...

_**"Por amor, Hiei."**_ foi a resposta que o Koorime ouviu, em sua mente.

"E porque quero lhe dizer..." O Youkai prendeu a respiração: "Que vou amar você, Itooshii... Até o fim dos meus dias... E que nada, nem ninguém, irá tirar você de mim... Eu prometo." Kurama terminou, segurando, em uma das mãos, - sem que ele visse - como um dos mais belos tesouros, a jóia de lágrima negra de Hiei – a mesma que ele chorara minutos antes.

E ali ficaram os dois, na varanda agora escura, iluminada apenas pelo gélido brilho da Lua... a única testemunha do momento mais importantes de suas vidas: um humano, cujos ombros tremiam por causa de um choro violento que lhe trazia o amor... e um Demônio, cujo pequeno corpo também tremia... por um choro que, tão facilmente agora o libertava – das muralhas em seu coração.

* * *

_**Fim **_

**Notas da Autora:**

Olá a todas!

Eu sei que para muitas leitoras de YYH, esta minha fic não é nova – na realidade, ela acabou de fazer aniversário de 05 anos, heheheh – mas ela está sendo postada novamente, e agora vou explicar os motivos, ok?

1 – Todas as pessoas que me conhecem como autora de fics Yaois na net, sabem que meu primeiro e muito amado casal, foi – e sempre será – Hiei&Kurama, de YYH. Minhas fics eram postadas no site da maravilhosa e fofa Lala-chan – nada mais nada menos que a _**precursora**_ do movimento H&K, no Brasil, e o seu site, o 1º site brasileiro de Fics Yaois de YYH, contando com mais de 200 fics simplesmente divinas, de autoras simplesmente, mais divinamente inspiradas ainda! No momento, porém, o site está fechado, pois a Lala o está remodelando.

2 - Em 2003, fui indicada pelo público para participar do _**"Lalachan's Yu Yu Hakusho Fanfic Party"**_**,** e isso me deixou muito, muito feliz mesmo (sorriso 500 mil watts) e apesar do site principal estar fechado, o do Concurso ainda está online! (sorriso 1.000 de watts) Quem quiser visitá-lo, pode ir em: www (ponto) geocities (ponto) com/lalachanfanficparty/ e SE DELICIEM com as fics e o talento das autoras participantes do concurso!

3 – A partir de agora, minhas traduções de Gundam Wing também passarão a ser postadas no ffnet, pois na verdade, isto fará parte de uma estratégia Yaoística! TA-DAM! É só procurar o **Illy-chan e Grupo GW de Traduções** e boa leitura ^~

4 – **Não faço mais parte do site XYZYaoi** – saí dele em Setembro de 2008 e daqui em diante, minhas fics (YuYu & Gundam Wing) e minhas traduções (apenas Gundam Wing) só serão encontradas aqui no f.f. net e no meu próprio site, que logo deverei inaugurar.

5- Simples: atendendo aos apelos de muitas fãs ao longo destes últimos três anos, e de uma amiga especial (Valeu, Ilia Versaeau! Os **"LARGUE ESTAS TRADUÇÕES E VÁ ESCREVER SUAS FICS!"** valeram a pena, viu?XD ) tomei uma decisão – eu finalmente estarei terminando duas fics minhas de YYH. Sim, isto mesmo: _**"Separação",**_ e _**"Para Não Dizer..."**_ estarão sendo terminadas! EEEEEEEEEE! (Illy-chan muito, mas muito feliz mesmo.)

8 – Agora, para terminar esta leva de recados... Aproveitem, também, para lerem as minhas primeiras fics de GW, a _**"Ele Sonhou que Eu Estava Tendo um Caso.",**_** 1x2** e a **"Ciclo de Memórias", 3x2 e M-Preg**.

Deixo vocês com um super abraço de panda, e desejando ver vocês visitando o meu site, assim que ele for inaugurado, ok?

Abraços, com todo carinho, pela paciência de lerem os recados!

_**Illy-chan **_


End file.
